prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe Jackson
Abe Jackson is a Canadian professional wrestler. On the independent circuit, under the ring name Idris Abraham, he is a two-time tag team champion. He is a current co-holder of the Wrestling And Respect Tag Team Championship and co-holder of the Smash Wrestling Tag Team Championship. Abraham is currently in his second reign as a WAR Tag Team Champion. He is also currently in his first reign as a Smash Tag Team Champion. He is also a former Metro Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Canadian promotions (2011-present) Debuting in August 2011, under various ring names including Action Jackson, Abe Jackson and Abraham Jackson, he has competed in numerous promotions throughout the Canadian territories. Promotions he wrestled in include Border City Wrestling, Can-Am Rising, Absolute Intense Wrestling, Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling and Destiny World Wrestling among many more. World Wrestling Entertainment (2015, 2018) Under the ring name Abe Jackson, he made his televised WWE in-ring debut in 2015, during the February 10 episode of Main Event, during the program, he wrestled in a tag match lost to The Ascension. Three years later in 2018, under the ring name The Sultan Of Shawarma, he returned for the October 8 episode of Monday Night RAW. There, the Sultan competed in a Global Battle Royal, won by Kurt Angle (competing under the ring name The Conquistador). Impact Wrestling (2018-present) As Idris Abraham, he made his debut on Marc 3, 2018 at Impact One Night Only: March Breakdown, during which he lost a singles match against El Reverso. The following night, he appeared for the March 4 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling aired as Impact Wrestling Last Chancery. During the airing, he competed in a Four-Way match against Brent Banks, Phil Atlas and Petey Williams. Several months later on October 6, Abraham returned for BCW-Impact One Night Only: BCW 25th Anniversary, teaming with Joe Coleman under the team name Halal Beefcake. They were however, defeated by the team of David Arquette & RJ City. The following year in 2019, Abraham and Joe Coleman returned as team Halal Beefcake at Impact Wrestling-SMASH: Brace For Impact. There, they defeated champions The Pillars (Brent Banks & Tyson Dux) in a tables match to win the Smash Tag Team titles. On the April 5 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, Abraham returned to compete in a Six-Way Scramble match against Aiden Prince, Jake Crist, Petey Williams and Trey Miguel. Two weeks later, Abraham returned to television during the April 26 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, teaming with Joe Coleman in a tag match lost against The Deaners (Cody Deaner & Jake Deaner). In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Kryptonite Krunch *'Nicknames' :*''"Action"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Dirty - with Austin Manix :*Halal Beefcake - with Joe Coleman :*Myles Of Action - with Preston Myles :*School Of Hard Knocks - with Aiden Prince Championships and accomplishments *'Metro Pro Wrestling' :*MPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mike Marvel *'SMASH Wrestling' :*Smash Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Joe Coleman *'Wrestling And Respect' :*WAR Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) :**1 time with Austin Manix :**1 time with Joe Coleman External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at Wrestlingdata.com * Facebook * Twitter Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2011 debuts Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni